gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerick Auguinare
History Human Life (1123-1142) Emerick was an aristocratic lord from England, he got usurped from power by the Original Vampires as revenge for his family being embroiled in a plot to kill them which results in the death of Arlette de na áit Naofa, the Cumbric wife of Kol Mikaelson that he had recently married. When she dies, Kol suffers a mental breakdown and became completely insane with sorrow and rage, as revenge for what they had done to his brother, Elijah kidnapped him, compelled him and tortured him for weeks, bringing him to the precipice of death and healing him with his blood several times, eventually Kol intervened and killed him, he woke up a Vampire and killed one of the Original's maiden, he fled from The Originals and subsequently he got drove from his home once his Mother Brigia Auguinare discovered what he had become. 1142-1678 He went on a murderous rampage through most of Europe, turning a man - Korian Ebonaire he finds to be his companion in the loneliness of rampage, together they wiped out through a convent, torturing and killing a nun - Astrid. 1678-1812 He moved on to the New World once the emigrations were taking place where he settled in a lovely little settlement situated in a glade in West Virginia. This glade eventually became the town of Gallows Hill. He lived there for over a century until he picked the wrong victim, a young witch - Darliana Cruz 1812 He had killed Shiana Cruz's daughter, she was a very powerful Witch, she absorbed the power of her daughter and she bombarded him with powerful Sacrificial Magic, which had stopped his heart, desiccating him, he had been kept desiccated for over 200 years. He was kept in the Witch's house where she made a man, her butler Vincent Chaikin, Immortal. She cast a spell on him as to keep watch over him when she was gone and nothing else, for 200 years Vincent Chaikin , also known as The Keeper, did nothing except sit and watch a coffin, he went slowly insane over two centuries. Throughout Gallows Hill Season One In The House on Gallows Hill he is awoken and the spell of The Keeper is broken. Powers * Enhanced Strength. * Enhanced Speed. * Super Senses. * The ability to switch off emotions. * Immunity to disease and infection. * Supernatural Healing. * Dream Manipulation. * Compulsion. * Immortality * Daylight Ring - he is made a Daylight Ring by Felicity. * Weather Manipulation Weaknesses * Decapitation * Sunlight * Fire * Sunlight. * Vervain * Wood * Heart Extraction * Invitation * Blood Abstinence * Vampire Bloodline * Were Bite. * Broken Neck See Vampires for more information. Appearance He has long black hair and white skin. Personality He is devious, murderous and cunning but is weakened by his capacity to love and he loves unconditionally. Appearances * The House on Gallows Hill * Darkness In Exile See Also * Vampires Gallery Emerick Auguinare.jpg Emerick 2.jpg Emerick 3.jpg Emerick 4.jpg Emerick 5.jpg Emerick 6.jpg Emerick 7.jpg Emerick Promo 2.jpg|Emerick Season One Promo EMERICK X2.jpg emerick 9.jpg Emerick 10.jpg Emerick 11.jpg Emerick 12.jpg Emerick 13.jpg Emerick 14.jpg Emerick 15.jpg Emerick 16.jpg Emerick 17.jpg Emerick 18.jpg TRAILER EMERICK 1.jpg Emerick Vampire.jpg Emerick 19.jpg Emerick X.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:House of Auguinare Category:Specials Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:The Family